


Dreams or Nightmares?

by Reylobsessed



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond, Imprisonment, Love, Possible smut, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Snippy kylo, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylobsessed/pseuds/Reylobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's obsession for Rey has festered after the battle of Star Killer base. Rey is haunted by the monster she thinks he is. Kylo will stop at nothing to have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proglogue

  In her dreams, there is no truth. In her dreams, there is no war. In her dreams, there is no guilt. Inside her head is only the deepest of her feelings being displayed before her.

  Kylo Ren stands before her, clad in thick black robes. He bares his mask of false intimidation, and his attempt at inflicting fear saddens her. Slowly and cautiously, she walks her way toward him. His breathing quickens with each step she takes, appearing to become more and more enraged. His shoulders heave, and Rey thinks he could lunge at her at any moment. Her eyes watch his lightsaber, expecting it to ignite any second. She shakes with fear, despite knowing this is a dream. He is the _source_ of her fear.

  Gently, her hand comes up to meet the cold metal of his helmet. Rey’s hands have a mind of their own, she has no memory of wanting to reach out to him. He is shaking now, as if he could burst at any moment. Kylo hisses under his breath, the sound coming out in a mechanical shortage. Her fingers find the latch, and soon his only defense is cast aside. It becomes shockingly apparent now that he is not shaking with rage, but with fear. He's just as petrified as her.

  She feels sorry for this tortured boy in front of her. This is not the face of Kylo Ren; this is the face of Ben Solo. Shaking, she reaches up to touch his face. The abrasive scar she gave him feels surprisingly smooth. His eyes close for a moment as he leans his cheek into her hand, only to reopen soon after. His lip quivers, and a horrible feeling overcomes her. Tears are threatening to spill over just by looking at this pitiful man's face.

  "Save me," he chokes out, until finally collapsing into her arms, sobbing. Abruptly, they are no longer in the random dark space. Rey is taken back to a snowy planet that she remembers all too well. She hovers over a cliff, struggling for life. She is being tempted, but by what she does not know.

  “You need a teacher!” Kylo Ren shouts. She continues to struggle, losing her grip. “I can show you the ways of the Force!” His intense stare brings her to even more confusion.

  “The Force?” She asks herself, barely above a whisper. Unable to keep her strength up she begins to give in the nagging in the back of her brain. A new feeling of raw strength comes over her. Power and anger suddenly flow through her. She makes a stunning lash, and again she is transported through her illusions to a new place.

  Breathing heavily, she is now transported to an unfamiliar habit. Trees are stretching so high she can’t see where they end. Everything in this space is lush and green, contrasting with the warm red light. Her fingers dance, as she feels the Force flowing through her, guiding her around a path. Before she knows it she is greeted by a tall stranger. He has raven hair, and a gentle smile.

  Without warning the tender man vanishes, and Rey is in a cold sweat. Her wool sheets are suddenly too much; she throws them off her body. She feels eerily still, and cold. This would be the first of many dreams that haunt Rey; and a certain raven haired man…


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a contradictory chapter title... that's all, enjoy :)

  Rey was nervous. She was not afraid; she knew that in her soul. Nervous however, now that was a different story.  
With every step she took the knot in her stomach tangled deeper. Every breath of the salty air and wet grass brought more anxiety. No matter the upset in her stomach, her mind was clear. She could practically see the wild entanglements of the Force guiding her. Every stone, branch, and blade of grass vibrated with it. She was on a mission.

  6 months of these torturous dreams have made her irritable. She needs answers. Master Luke knows something is troubling her, but has opted not to pry. He knows Rey is capable of handling herself. As she found her way through dewy branches, a clearing appeared. A thicket of branches sat in the middle of a ring of large stones. The Force resonation was strong in this grove; it felt as if you were on fire. Only you weren't burning. It was warm, welcoming.

  Rey walked full circle around the thicket, wondering who had made this, or how it happened. She picked out a random stone from the ring, and perched herself on top of it. Legs folded and back stiff, she closed her eyes and immersed herself in the warmth.

  "What do you want from me?" She heard herself speak. She did not see him, but she knew who the question was intended for. A quiet chill crept up her spine, and she sensed the darkness he carried. There was no answer.

  A gloved hand made its presence on her waist making Rey stumble and gasp in shock. A low laugh of some sorts came from behind her, and soon she felt the cold breath of Kylo Ren on the nape of her neck. Now she is afraid.

  "I said, what do you want from me?" Her voice tried to sound strong, but faltered only slightly at the end. She was already out of breath just hearing herself speak.

  "This has nothing to do with what _I_ want from _you_ ," he whispered. His voice, his lips; so close to her ear she wanted to squirm.

  “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey stuttered. His fingers trailed up and down her sides without an apparent course. He was memorizing the curves of her torso.

  “ _Sure_ you do,” He breathed against the shell of her ear, “Tell me scavenger, what do you dream of?” Rey’s breath caught in her throat. Her heart thudded against her rib cage as she shuddered. _How could he know?_

 _I know everything…_ Rey gasped at his voice inside her head. She knew his abilities with mind control were exceptional, but she had never imagined this being possible. Master Skywalker had never even talked of such a thing in his teachings. Fear was beginning to seep in at the realization of his abilities. She expected him to kill her, to strike her down while he has the opportunity. Instead, she was left with a gentle kiss on her jaw.

  Kylo Ren is gone, and Rey is left staring at a pile of twigs with wide eyes. Slowly, she reaches up a hand to touch her face.  Somehow he has managed to give her an invisible scar worthy of matching her own.

 

  Kylo Ren grins to himself, alone on the finalizer. At last he was able to feel her once again; the scavenger that haunted his dreams. She does not yet realize the bond they share, but in time she will not be able to resist his temptation. She will give in to his power, and succumb to the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD I DONE FUCKED UP. Here is the actual chapter 1.... Jesus I am just all over the place so far. I couldn't figure out how to properly indent the prologue, I posted the same chapter twice... and out of order! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and can still enjoy chapter 2. Comment what you think! (Also yes this chapter is short don't worry the rest will get longer)


	3. Chapter 2

   Kylo is awoken in the rudest of ways. General Hux has decided it was ok to parade around his room, shuffling through his holopad. Each tap of his finger made an annoying _swish_ sound. Ren groaned to himself, attempting not to decapitate the ginger.

  “Would you stop _swooshing_?” He groaned in frustration. Hux glanced down at him momentarily, and then returned to making the incessant noise.

  “Would you stop _slashing_?” The General quipped in defense.  It appeared he was making a list of computer replacements.  Angry about being disturbed at such an hour, Kylo called Hux’s precious holopad into his hands. The dark apprentice stood in nothing but his sleep trousers, and slowly sliced the pad in half, staring at Hux the whole time.

  “Was that really necessary, Ren?”  
   
  Rey could not focus on her training today. Early this morning during meditation she kept breaking focus. Random bursts of irritation were coming to her through the Force, with absolutely no explanation. However this was an improvement from the last meditation surprise. _I know everything_ echoed in her mind as she returned from her hike. Every time she thought of their last encounter she felt heat and anxiousness flood her body. What could he have possibly meant by what he was telling her? What could those long fingers on her waist have been saying? And above all, what did the feathery kiss do to her?

  She continued to feel uncomfortable the rest of the day. She wanted to speak to him again, but knew she shouldn’t. He was the _enemy_ ; a monster to be slayed. Rey was frustrated with herself. She felt incredibly drawn to him. _But why?_ Alone in her bed that night she was wide awake. Kylo Ren consumed her thoughts and she wanted nothing more than to confront him again. Only this time, _she_ would be in control.

 _As you wish…_ A voice invaded her mind. Immediately she recognized it and became petrified. Her eyes shot open, and to her surprise the voice suddenly had a body. And it was hovering over her.

  “What the-,” Rey began to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She focused and recognized brown eyes, and a devious smirk.

  “Sshh, wouldn’t want Uncle Luke to ruin the fun, would we?” Kylo whispered.

  “Get. Off of me,” Rey muttered through his hand. His grin only widened.

  “ _No_ ,” He whispered. He removed his hand, grazing her cheek briefly before setting it down. Rey blushed at the touch, attempting to look away.

  “What are you doing here?” Rey asked, growing tired of his games.

  “So I hear you’ve been thinking about me,” He asked, looking into her eyes. He knows the power he has over her. He loves that she hasn’t figured it out yet.

  “Stay you of my head,” Rey fumed. Kylo rolled his eyes at her request. _Oblivious little scavenger…_

  “What do you feel, when I get close to you,” Kylo asked as he moved closer to her face. Rey’s breathing turned sharp as her blood pressure spiked. Kylo smiled, sensing her adrenaline.

  “And when I do this?” He continued to move closer, this time grazing his nose against her neck. Rey’s entire body was humming.

  “What is that?” Rey asked out of breath. Kylo smiled inwardly knowing she finally felt it.

  “It’s our bond, Rey,” He told her, “A Force bond was established between us when we entered each other’s minds, you remember, don’t you? I had you tied up in the interrogation room… it was when you discovered your powers. Ironically, it was me that was the key to unlocking them.”

  Rey was trying to process everything he was saying. Master Luke never told her about this…

  “ _Master_ Luke wouldn’t have wanted you to know about this. It brings us closer together than you and he could ever be,” Kylo said reading her thoughts. Rey had enough of this breach of privacy, and decided to end it. Focusing she tried entering his mind. Surprisingly it was easy; however she grew to regret it. In his thoughts he was picturing them, sprawled out on her cot tangled in each other’s limbs. He was groping her chest as she pulled on his hair- Rey blocked this out. Immediately she closed the link in their minds.

  “Why are you thinking that?” She asked, stunned. Kylo leaned down, placing gentle kisses on her neck, laughing at her innocence.

  “Why _aren’t you_ thinking that? Can’t you feel this? This feels right.” Kylo said, amazing her. She didn’t want to feel this. She wanted him to leave.

  “Get out,” She said sternly, fighting the heat in the pit of her stomach. She pushed on his shoulders, getting him to stop kissing her neck.

  “Ok, scavenger. You know where to find me,” He said, kissing her cheek. An image flooded her mind as his lips met her skin. This time she was on top of him, grinding against him as he bit her lip. Then as quickly as it came, it was gone, and so was Kylo Ren.


	4. Chapter 3

 It’s been weeks since Rey’s encounter with Kylo. She felt that she needed to speak with Master Skywalker about this, but then again there was something else that told her not to. The feeling between them should maybe be kept to _just_ them. As Rey began her early morning forms she couldn’t help but feel like everything she did could spark another meeting with her enemy. Lately in her meditations she had been attempting to come to terms with their “bond.” She hadn’t had very much success.  

  Rey wondered every night how this possibly could have happened. Was this something they chose? She couldn’t remember even once wishing to be closer to his like this. In her denial she had convinced herself that this was his entire fault. He had chained their minds together in a military attempt to infiltrate The Resistance. Yet somehow disappointment tugged at her stomach each day that went by without him showing up.

 _I see you miss me already_ , his voice snaked into her mind. Startled, she stumbled out of her current form practically falling. Angrily she looked around to see him. Slightly frustrated, she could not find him.

 _Silly Scavenger, your emotions give you away,_ he taunted. Rey was not amused by his manipulation of her thoughts. She wished she knew how to block him out. Although she found herself questioning if she would use this knowledge…

  “Go away,” She said firmly. She heard him chuckle in her ear, earning him a gasp from her. He knew she was dying for him to appear, but he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. Not yet at least.

  “Show yourself, coward,” She spat at him. She knew the only way for her to have the upper hand was to get under his skin; and under his skin she had gotten.

  “What?” Kylo Ren roared appearing out of nowhere. Within seconds she was being pushed up against the rock wall she had been training by. Rey’s face twisted into her own smirk. She knew she was angering him.

  “I said you are a coward!” She yelled back at him, no longer afraid to confront him to his face. Together they stared at each other, sadistically smiling and panting into each other’s faces. Inches away from touching they relished in tempting each other; and themselves.

  “Bold words for a desert rat,” Kylo panted in her face. He was exhilarated by their close proximity. He could feel her chest heaving against his, enticing him even more. Rey’s eyes narrowed at him and Kylo found it hard not to giggle.

  “Do I look like a _rat_ to you?” She asked seductively, knowing exactly how to taunt him. His eyes darkened as his face inched even closer to his. Rey felt his hands grip her wrists even tighter, resisting the urge to move them elsewhere.

  “No, you most certainly do not,” He whispered licking his lips, “You are a viper; smooth and strong. You sneak up on even the most prepared,” Rey was becoming uncomfortable with this change of tone. She squirmed in his arms at the compliment.

“Come with me, and I’ll prove to you I’m not what you think I am,” He said, almost wanting to smile, “General Hux can fix you up a room next to mine; or if you prefer I can have my sleeping quarters expanded,” he winked at her regaining his upper hand over Rey. She blushed furiously at his ideas about them. Her things clenched tightly at the new heat between her legs just _thinking_ about what he planned.

  “We can start every morning with looking out the transparasteel wall I have in my quarters. All you can see is the billions of stars waiting for us, Rey. Come with me and I’ll show you all of them,” Kylo continued to taunt. He brought his face closer to hers, placing a surprisingly loving kiss to the end of her nose. With that, he vanished, leaving Rey with the image of them holding each other wrapped in sheets, gazing out into the expanses of space.

  Her breath quivered as she stood against the stone wall. She could feel everything he felt; his anger, his passion, his _desire._ It left her replaying everything that had happened. No matter how many times she thought about it, nevertheless she was still confused by the tender kiss he gave her.

  Regaining her composure she pushed the image of Kylo Ren out of her mind, burying her feelings of the possibility he presented her with. Wearily, she walked over to the temple her and Master Skywalker had reconstructed during her early months of training. It wasn’t perfect, however it was something. It looked as if you were still standing in ruins, although it had a certain whimsical appearance. Master Skywalker sat patiently waiting to begin training in the center of his meditation room. The air was filled with dust particles that floated gracefully through the sunlight. Rey smiled at the image of the old man at peace.

  “Master Skywalker,” She greeted, bowing slightly at the waist. He said nothing, and merely motioned for her to sit with him. Taking a deep breath and pushing her feelings away, she took her spot next to her Master. Rey decided it best to hide Kylo Ren away; for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me smile every day! Please keep them coming as it motivates me to update!


	5. Chapter 4

  The cold ship was barren as Kylo Ren stood, looking out to the void. She was out there. He could feel it. He gritted his teeth, focusing on her. She feels so much closer than before their meetings. Deep down, he silently hopes to have moments where she isn’t afraid and yelling at him. Soon he will have her. Each night he will ravish her, and each morning he will hold her. He wasn’t quite sure which moment he would enjoy more. Stiffly, he cleared his throat and continued gazing out at the stars. The Finalizer was en-route to Anch-To, where he would find his scavenger and bring her where she truly belonged.  _She’s too powerful to be in the_  Jedi  _order. She belongs in the shadows; with me…_

  He considered paying Rey another visit and sharing his plans for them with her. However, Ren liked the idea of surprise. He had already made her feel as if she had a choice in the matter, and that would be tempting enough. He enjoyed the look on her face each time he showed up unexpectedly; the way her eyebrows furrowed and her face turned a light red. Although, part of him wanted to hate her. Part of him  _did_  hate her. That little part of him hated her because the rest of him wanted her all to himself. He wanted to take her away from everything and worship her. He wanted her to stop loathing him.  _This_  is what made him hate her. Kyo wanted nothing more than to want to drag her down with him, make her feel as much pain and suffering-

  "Fool, you don’t  _really_  want that," A strange voice echoed from across the ship. Although he did not recognize the voice, or the figure, he sensed exactly who it was.

  "Grandfather?" Kylo asked in a muffled electronic voice, completely shocked and out of breath.  _It’s been years since…_

  There in the corridor before him was the handsome face of Anakin Skywalker. Jedi master robes pooled around his slim body, accentuating how wise he had become. Kylo barely recognized the Force ghost in front of him. He looked noble; like the man his mother had spoken about, however many scars framed his face. They reminded him of some that his own master had given him.

  "You poor fool," was all Anakin could say. He shook his head, and Kylo's knees buckled under the weight of his disappointment.

  "My Lord, I do not understand," He said, panting with anxiety.

  "Do I look like the man who was once called Lord Vader?" Anakin yelled through the ship. His voice echoed and whispered through the walls. Somehow, he was not angry- only disappointed. Kylo Ren bowed his head in shame, the heavy burden pressing him down even more.

  “Grandfather I don’t know what you mean, my master told me-, “Kylo began attempting to explain himself.

  ”Your  _master_? Your master lied!” He yelled at the confused boy. Kylo shook, becoming angry with the ghost. How dare he tell him Supreme Leader Snoke had lied to him. He was the only person who had ever believed in him and _trusted-_

  "Take off that mask before you're forced to wear one," Anakin bellowed through the ship. Flinching, Kylo stayed where he was. He decided to humor this disrespectful man, knowing this was not his grandfather. He hardly knew what was going to happen next, but wasn’t sure he wanted to know. The mask unlatched with a chilling hiss, and Ren tossed it to the ground beside his knees.

  "Do you take the face you were given for granted?" Anakin asked. Kylo’s anger was slowly turning into fear as he began to feel colder, chills forming on his arms as the ghost spoke. He could only shake his head in reply. Anakin kneeled in front of him glowing brightly, making him squint.

  "Then why hide it?" He asked in a low and powerful voice. His grandson shivered and barely made a noise. Rey’s words were coming back to him, hitting him with everything they had.

  "Answer me!" Anakin yelled again.

  "Because I am a coward," He answered in a hushed voice, afraid of being yelled at again. For once he was grateful that Rey had not yet discovered how to manipulate their Force bond.  

  "Ben Solo is not," Anakin said much softer this time. Empathy swam in his eyes, and he placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. They shared a moment of silence, and then he disappeared as quickly as he came. Kylo was alone again, except this time he was much lonelier; and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments mean so much to me! Thank you for the love and support so far, and please let me know what you think and feel free to make some suggestions!


	6. Chapter 5

  Rey was increasingly becoming nervous. More and more she got the feeling Master Skywalker knew something was wrong, despite the fact that he never said anything about it. Every day was the same since her last encounter with Ren. Every day she woke up in a cold sweat from the images she was sure Kylo had been putting into her mind. Whether it be them sleeping together with sheets that barely cover their naked bodies, or Kylo striking her with kisses in a heated frenzy. Each dream was different, but of course he made sure that in every dream they were tangled up together. Kylo also made sure he never let her see him smile in his images; it was always the same damn tempting smirk. This could be all yours, the smirk said. That damn smirk irritated her.

  This dream had been slightly different. Most nights he showed her things he wanted to do to her; most nights he gave her a rough, sexual image. Last night all he showed her was their wet naked bodies underneath a waterfall. He reached out a hand to the falling water, splashing her in the face. She joyfully squealed, play hitting his broad chest. Gently his arms had wrapped around her. He placed a kiss to her forehead, and then rested his head on top of hers; he had looked content. This worried Rey.

 

  The Finalizer was just coming out of hyperspace as General Hux was inputting his second holopad replacement order. Ren had been especially irritating lately, taking it out on him and his holopad. The ginger was grateful for finding a temp; although he feared it wouldn’t last long. The old system would either be destroyed by his superior, or himself. The old programming was insufficient and dreadfully useless. Although, it did come with a funny little application Hux had grown to enjoy.

   Kylo Ren came striding around the corner to look out the transparasteel, glancing at Hux as he passed. The annoying general was fiddling with his holopad as if it was his only friend. Although, the program he was reading was amusing. Ren shook his head, focusing on the planet in front of him. Rey was near, and he could sense it. Just being within the same system as her was invigorating. He was so very close to making her his and he couldn’t wait any longer.

  “General Hux, prepare my shuttle,” Kylo commanded, making the jittery ginger jump. He was a bit sensitive due to his recent need to frequently replace his technology. Regaining his composure, he sneered at the dark apprentice.

  “Ren, we’ll be docking in exactly,” Hux paused to shuffle through his temporary holopad, cursing about its outdated hard drive, “27 minutes and 13 parsecs. Is that really too long for you?”

  “Yes, now prepare my shuttle,” Kylo responded, frustrated with the General’s scheduling issues.

  “By the time your shuttle is prepared we’ll be proceeding with the landing proce-,” Hux’s explanation fell flat; as did his face when his outdated holo pad came crashing to the ground.

  “Well then,” Hux huffed, as he turned to his lieutenant, “someone get Kylo Ren’s shuttle prepared. I would contact the maintenance crew myself but I seem to be lacking the means…” Kylo Ren tuned out the gingers rambling and instead focused on Rey. I’m coming for you, scavenger.

 

  Rey felt the incoming before Luke, although he was not far behind. A lone ship broke the atmosphere, sailing in above the temple. Rey’s heart pounded in her chest; she knew it was him. She could sense him the minute he entered the system. The sensation had made her anxious, although she assumed he was attempting to distract her. How stupid to think he was messing with my head again, she thought. On instinct she ignited her lightsaber.

  “Wait,” Luke cautioned, “Don’t be too hasty.” Rey was confused; the enemy was clearly striking at last. Were they to just stand here defenseless? Her blood boiled, not knowing how to handle the situation. Or perhaps she felt inflamed due to his close proximity… The more she focused on his signature the more she felt on fire. Rey pushed out those thoughts. She needed to focus.

  Trees bended at the will of Kylo’s winged ship, creatures fled their nests and burrows. Rey watched in horror as the ship finally landed, destroying everything in its way. Finally, the land stilled again, and she saw him step out into the sunlight. His intimidating mask reflected everything, making her beautiful home look so much darker in its reflection. Closer he came to them, and still Luke motioned for her to stand down. At last he stood in front of them. Gracefully, he unlatched his helmet and took it off, hooking it just under his arm.

  “I’m here to negotiate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is a day late, and I do apologize for that, I hope you all enjoy this latest installment! Thank you for your patience, the next chapter will be up on Wednesday! Comment what you think and please share this with friends! :)


	7. Chapter 6

  Rey was desperately trying to keep herself from going slack jawed. This man did not know how to negotiate. This man slaughtered villages in a blind rage. This man was responsible for the death of heroes. This man was responsible for the death of his father. Negotiations were far from his intent and Rey could sense it.

  Luke was having his own struggles with coming face to face with his nephew. As the years went by he had tried to picture Kylo as Ben- the confused boy throwing sticks outside of the temple. He had chosen to remember the young man who laughed as he sparred with other pupils of Luke’s. However, that boy wasn’t standing in front of him right now. The man who slaughtered his students, the man who betrayed him; _that_ was the man in front of him.

  “What sort of negotiations?” Luke asked him, shakily trying to shake of his sense of nostalgia. Somehow, his question came off confidently. Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could Master Skywalker be taking the bait?

  “I thought you hadn’t heard. I have come to you on behalf of The Knights of Ren. May we go inside to discuss things further?” Kylo asked, motioning toward Luke’s hut. His eyes came down to meet Rey’s, earning him a slight blush from her. The idea of him being here physically was making her senses practically drunk.

  “Certainly,” Rey’s master said, starting to become more skeptical. Luke was forcing himself to think as a military official. At the end of the day that is his responsibility. His nephew wouldn’t be the one to let him forget the enemy is not the one to deliver news…

  Warily they followed Kylo into the small hut. His height was a hindrance, causing him to remain slightly hunched over at the table they sat around. Rey slumped back in her seat across from him, folding her arms stubbornly. Kylo refrained from gawking at her. He was also intoxicated at her appearance. She could feel everything he thought of he and it made her want to throw him halfway across the entire island.

  “I assume my mother has yet to tell you of our recent defeat of Degrade (Deg-re-day) V?” Kylo asked. Luke shook his head, becoming intrigued. Rey stared daggers at him. Her thoughts were turning violent and she was struggling to remain calm.

  “Well, I thought not. Recently The First Order has taken a bit of a hard hit. There was a battle on Degrade V, which is the holding ground for sixty five percent of The First Order’s resources. As you may be able to predict, this was a crushing blow to us,” Kylo explained. Rey took note of the eloquent way he spoke. His voice had a military official tone, but he spoke as if he were in front of the senate. It almost was enough to distract her from what he was saying, but she was careful not to let that happen.

  “Why does this require negotiations with the Jedi Order?” Luke asked, attempting to put together the puzzle pieces. Rey was still extremely skeptical, and wasn’t buying his story.

  “Yes, which brings me to my next point,” Kylo said, leading across the table. He had inched slightly closer to Rey, making her even more uncomfortable, “I couldn’t exactly march into The Resistance base waving a white flag demanding to speak with the highest person up. First, we decided it would be best to discuss the relocation of The Knights of Ren; this way The Resistance will not have as much trouble believing our surrender.”

  Rey’s eyebrows were furrowed together, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Master Luke apparently, was having a difficult time with this concept too. Although his alibi appeared to make complete sense, it was extremely out of character.

  “Your surrender?” Skywalker asked quizzically. Not once had he ever witnessed this boy ‘surrender.’ Rey’s heart was beating out of her chest. _Something’s not right…_

  “Yes, I know it seems a bit farfetched, but if you look at it statistically if The First Order continues their regime with resources depleted by more than half- not only depleted, but in the hands of the enemy- we would be fighting a losing battle that could cost The Knights of Ren their lives,” Kylo said. Rey could almost believe his sense of comradery; if it wasn’t for his tendency to murder anyone who disagreed with him.

  “Well, what exactly are you here to negotiate?” Luke asked, buying into what Kylo was saying. The master was all too easily charmed by his nephew, and it only made Rey’s concern grow.

  “I am here to negotiate the exile of The Knights of Ren,” Kylo said. Luke was about to disagree entirely with this idea, when the atmosphere broke again to reveal the sound of Star Fleets arriving. Rey’s eyes widened as she suddenly saw the same smirk that haunted her dreams.

  “You were stalling,” Rey said under her breath, too shocked to know what to do. Within seconds Kylo rendered her unconscious, sweeping her into his arms. Luke was held frozen by Kylo, as he focused all of his energy into holding the master there just long enough to escape the hut.

  Finally approaching his shuttle, he wasted no time. The old man was running about as fast as he could toward them, brilliant green saber glowing alongside him. The blast doors closed behind him, causing Ren to sigh in relief. Laughing to himself, he leaned over his pilot chair almost dropping Rey in the process. Gingerly, he cradled her head and steadied himself. Barely making it to his quarters and stumbling through the door, he placed Rey gently on his bed. Her unconscious face appeared peaceful. The expression alone was enough to make him grin down at her.

  Tie Fighters began to rain down from _The Finalizer_. Rushing toward his pilot seat, he heard what sounded like slashes made against his blast doors. They stopped just as the sound of Tie’s came roaring past them. Blast sounds echoed, and Ren decided no time can afford to be wasted anymore.  Kylo activated his commlink as the final commands were made to his ship. Hux wasn’t going to be happy with him. This was incredibly apparent in the way he answered his call.

  “Ren! Where in stars name have you been?” The ginger yelled into his comm. Kylo let himself chuckle at him. He had his Rey and he didn’t much care about formalities. Hux on the other hand, practically fell over at the foreign sound coming from his superior.

  “General, I have successfully captured one Jedi, I leave the other one to you. Good luck finding out which one you are tasked with,” Kylo told the ginger, laughing to himself at the end. _I have my Jedi, let’s see how well you do with yours, Hux._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh my goodness things are going to start progressing very nice now! I was so excited to post this chapter. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for your lovely comments! I love you all so much, you make my day! Stay tuned for this Saturday! ;)


	8. Chapter 7

  Kylo caught his breath at the control panel of his ship. Silently, he traced his fingers over the various buttons and levers. He was proud of himself. Just as he closed his eyes attempting to rest, he heard a loud thud against his chamber door. Laughing to himself, he sighed at his prisoners attempt to break through the durasteel.  _Silly Scavenger…_

“It’s no use. You’ll never break through the five layers of locks I had placed just especially for you,” Kylo called to her. He had a taunting sing song tone that drove her mad. How could she have been so foolish, so deceived? As if The First Order would ever consider negotiating; such evil is not capable of compromise.

  “Rey, I can hear you brooding,” Kylo called again. His voice had such a teasing tone to it. Feeling like having a little fun, Kylo stood from his control panel.

  “Poor little scavenger,” He whispered from outside his chambers, “You never saw it coming.” Saying this earned another round of Rey attempting to throw her body at the durasteel; it hardly even vibrated.

  “I should have known!” Rey yelled back at him. Kylo laughed again, picturing her face turning red and the beads of sweat on her forehead. He loved making her angry like this. It made his own adrenaline spike along with hers.

  “I mean really you should have, Degrade 5 isn’t even a real planet,” Kylo stopped to laugh at himself, so pleased with his show he put on, “It’s an application off of General Hux’s holopad I broke! Before I smashed it to the ground I noticed its title; Degrade, version 5: How to Deal with a Degrading Boss,” Kylo was caught laughing in hysterics, and Rey couldn’t quite process how to handle it. Had anyone ever heard Kylo Ren laugh? She decided to reacts by yelling in frustration.

  “You must be so smug with yourself,” Rey growled at him. She could hardly make out where he was through the tiny slats in the door. His mask hid him well, no wonder he had decided to put it back on in the ship.

  “Well, you know it is in my genes…” Kylo trailed off darkly. Rey was incredibly surprised at his mention of his father- and in such a disgraceful way.

  “No wonder you were such a disappointment to your father,” Rey said quietly under her breath. Kylo whipped his head around only to hit his helmet against hard durasteel. Rey had hit a nerve that Ren had made the mistake of exposing.

  “Desert _rat!_ Both of your parents were so disappointed, they abandoned you,” Kylo retorted. Rey gasped at his stab at her.

  “At least _I_ didn’t abandon them,” Rey said quietly, choking back the lump in her throat. Kylo also swallowed hard, barely registering a mechanical sound. They each pressed their foreheads against the prison door, reflecting on their pasts.

  “Quiet, were boarding  _The Finalizer,_ ” Kylo said in a lower tone. Sulking, Rey decided to pace back and forth in his cramped quarters. Realizing she had a fight coming up, she pushed out her sad thoughts and began meditating. She pretended not to take notice of his bed, however it was hard not to considering it was annoyingly blocking her path. She wondered if this is where she had laid unconscious when he captured her on Takadona.

  Rey was snapped out of her daze when the chamber doors were suddenly opened to reveal Kylo Ren standing there. Without thinking, she charged at him full speed. Surprised that he was now somehow pinned to a wall with a scavenger attempting to choke the life out of him, it took Kylo a couple seconds to grab Rey’s hands away from his neck. Turning them around, he pinned her hands above her head. He chuckled to himself at her speed; it was impressive.

  “Don’t worry,  _scavenger_. There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” He whispered into her ear just before turning her around and putting her hands behind her back, “Supreme Leader Snoke will be most excited to hear you’re so angry,” He breathed against her neck as he placed binders around her wrists. Rey panicked at the mention of a name she did not yet know.

  _Who?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I know I update on Saturdays but I was stuck without wifi! I am so so so sorry for not updating! I will have another update right after this one to make up for it! (Also Im sorry for those who follow me on tumblr, I said I would update on monday and I didn't, because Im a horrible human being, and new labrador puppies are extremely tiring!)


End file.
